Sunshine
by LaynaPanda
Summary: It's mother's day and Nashi wants to make breakfast for Lucy but it doesn't end up the way she wanted it to be.. —Mother'sDaySpecial


**a/n: **suggestion from: NaLunaticsfangirl since she knows i'm the best out there. ;) haha, just kidding, but ilysm.

happy mother's day, guys. treat your mother like a Queen cause once she's gone, you'll regret it.

* * *

—**X**—

* * *

When it was just barely seven in the morning, Natsu woke up due to the light nudges against his arm. At first, he thought it was Lucy but then again, he could feel her back pressed against his. Since it wasn't his wife, it was his daughter and cracking one eye open, it _was_ his daughter indeed.

"Daddy!" His four-year-old daughter whispered as he hummed, blinking to rub the sleep off. "Wake up!"

"Baby, it's not even eight, yet." He croaked as he shifted himself against the comfortable bed. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I'll explain! C'mon, daddy, I need your help!"

"Go back to sleep, Nashi. Mommy is sleeping and daddy wants to sleep more, too. C'here. You can sleep with us," He offered as he reached his long arm out towards her but she only stepped back and shook her head in rejection. "Daddy, get _up!_ I need your help with something!"

"What is it? Can't it wait?" He asked a bit annoyed as Nashi shook her head and grasped his large hand, tugging on his arm. "Daddy, get up! But don't wake up momma!" She said as Natsu groaned and allowed his daughter to drag him out of bed.

Dressed only in his pajama pants, he followed his four-year-old daughter out of their room as he sleepily rubbed his eyes, trying to keep up with his young-ling.

Once they were out and down the hall, Nashi made a quick turn into the kitchen as he followed through, flicking the lights on along the way. He squinted and blinked to adjust to the brightness as he noticed his daughter was standing on top of her stool which they bought for her short self. She held her toy cooking set as she looked like she was about to cook, wearing her small apron which Lucy bought for the child.

"Daddy, c'mon! I need your help cooking!"

"Baby, why are you trying to cook?" Natsu sighed as he went on over to his daughter who only sighed. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Daddy, it's mother's day!" Nashi said making Natsu stop and stare at his daughter in surprise.

He was silent and still for a good moment before he rushed to snatch the small calender off their counter, squinting to read the date as _May 11th, mother's day_ in large red print.

He felt his body run cold as he realized it really was mother's day.

"Shi—"He hushed as he was about to curse but realized that his daughter was standing right next to him. He quickly switched his words around as he set down the calender. "Shoot. Uh, I totally forgot about mother's day, uh, crap."

"It's okay! Now you know!" She smiled that mirrored Lucy's, hopping off her stool to run over to where he was. "I wanna make breakfast for momma!" She announced as she held his warm hand in her small ones, tugging on his arm. "So, help me! Please, daddy? I'm sure momma will like it!" She said making him sigh and smile warmly.

He bent down and placed his hand on top of her head as he pulled her near to kiss her forehead. "You sure are the best, aren't you, little one?"

"Yes!" She boasted as Natsu chuckled, standing back up to stretch and crack his back slightly. "Now, c'mon, I'm sure we can slap some things together before momma wakes up. What do you plan on making her?"

"Eggs! And—and bacon and maybe pancakes! Wait, no—_waffles!_" Nashi said as she started to hop up and down, her large brown orbs twinkling with excitement as Natsu bent down to scoop her up in his arms. "You sure do get your appetite from me, don't you?" He chuckled as Nashi tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. "What's ap—pet tile?" She tried saying making him laugh softly and kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Now, let's crack some eggs!"

"Hurray!"

—**X**—

By the time it was around eight thirty, Lucy woke up to the smell of food and something that smelt like sort of burned. And of course being in a house-hold with two fire users, she knew it was either one of them. Without anymore thoughts, she quickly shot up and ran into her kitchen to extinguish it but by the time she got there, there was just a bunch of smoke everywhere.

The first thing she saw was her husband frantically opening windows and coughing as he gave their daughter a cloth to cover her mouth and nose with.

The second thing she saw was the sort of burnt food on a plate and the last thing she saw was bacon on the pan that was literally, two pieces of coal.

She decided to not question it as she just stood there by the door frame, staring at her family as they tried cleaning the mess up. But by the time they did, they realized that their favorite blonde was standing by the door frame looking oh so worn out.

"Momma!"

"Luce!"

"Good morning my little darling," Lucy cooed as she bent down to embrace her daughter who came running into her arms. Natsu, who only grinned sheepishly, stood by the stove as he wore her pink frilly apron. "Morning, Luce."

"Morning, Natsu. What in the world is going on? I thought the house was on fire or something," The blonde said as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip, walking on over to her husband to give him a good morning kiss. The kiss was cut short when Nashi pushed her father away and made a sound of disgust, wrapping her small arms around her mother's shoulders. "Don't kiss in front of me! That's gross!"

"Sorry, baby." Lucy laughed as Natsu gave his daughter a playful glare. "Were you two trying to cook breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, happy mother's day, momma!" Nashi shouted, throwing her arms in the air as Lucy smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Yeah, happy mother's day. Uh, Nashi wanted to make breakfast for you in bed but, uh, yeah. We sort of kind of failed and you're up so I guess it backfired?" He shrugged, smiling at his wife who only rolled her eyes. "You understand you're cleaning this mess up, right?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Momma! Momma!" Nashi suddenly shouted making the two adults look at their daughter in wonder. "Yes?"

"Put me down, momma! I want to be put down!" Nashi said as she threw her limps around making Lucy put her down before she accidentally dropped her. And when she did, Nashi grabbed her hand. "Momma! Go back to bed!"

"Back to bed? Baby, mommy just woke up—"

"I don't care! Go back to bed right now!" Nashi ordered making Lucy glance at her husband who just shrugged. "Momma!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go back to bed," Lucy chuckled as she was forcefully shoved out of the kitchen. When Nashi was done pushing her mother back in her room, she came back to the kitchen where her father was taking his apron off. "Daddy, now! C'mon!"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Breakfast in bed!"

"Now?" He asked making Nashi nod and stand on her stool, trying to grab the plate of food. Natsu, who quickly grabbed the plate before it fell, came and grabbed it from her hands. "Okay, I see what you're trying to do. Here, you pick out the ones that look pretty while I grab the others, okay?"

"Okay!" Nashi said as she picked the ones that looked edible for her mother.

While she was on that, Natsu grabbed a tray from one of the cabinets as he placed the cup of orange juice and utensils on the tray. He then grabbed the large tulip that the two plucked that morning, on the tray before putting the plate of food that actually looked edible.

"Alright! Good work, Nashi! Now, let's go give mommy her breakfast!" He said as he scooped her up in his arms while he grabbed the tray with his other free hand.

Walking slowly and carefully, he went to his and Lucy's room as Nashi opened the door for him. Coming inside, Natsu noticed Lucy was seated on the bed comfortably as if she was expecting them to come, her brown doe eyes following her two favorite people come approach her.

Nashi was the first one to hug her as she jumped off her father's arm to on the bed, crawling over to get comfortable on Lucy's lap.

Lucy, who only smiled and held her protectively, looking at her husband who placed the tray right in front of her. "Happy mother's day!" He said once more making her smile at him. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Happy mother's day, momma! Daddy and I woke up early today and tried making breakfast for you! I hope you like it!" Nashi grinned making Lucy kiss her forehead. "Thank you, honey. I'm sure it's delicious!" Lucy said making Nashi squeal in excitement as the blonde grabbed the fork from Natsu to take a bite of the scrambled eggs.

The blonde gasped as she gave Nashi a wide smile. "It's delicious, Nashi! I love it!"

"Did you hear that, daddy?! Momma likes my food!" Nashi shouted in pure excitement as she hopped off her mother's lap to go over to her father who easily took her in his arms. He placed her on his lap and grinned as he gave Lucy a look of love. "This little devil here woke me up around seven, begging me to cook with her for you."

"That's very sweet. Thank you so much, Nashi. Mommy loves it."

Nashi only blushed as she buried her face into her father's bare chest, barely containing the emotions that came rushing in.

The couple merely laughed at their daughter as they enjoyed their morning as the lovely family they were.

* * *

**a/n: **i honestly did not know what to write in the end so it's cut short. xD  
happy mother's day(again!) i wish i had my mother to make breakfast for.

don't forget to drop me a lovely review!


End file.
